Find a Way
by Falling For Kames
Summary: Just a short Kames songfic with "Find a Way" by Safetysuit.


Heya, friends.

Here's a songfic now being thrown at your face!

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR, or the Safetysuit song/lyrics featured in this oneshot.

* * *

"Can you at least stay for a few more minutes?" James begged the blonde in front of him, getting up to follow him.

"Can't." Kendall hissed simply and grabbed his jacket.

"Baby-"

"_Don't _call me that."

James stopped abruptly and stared as his boyfriend yanked the door open and stomped out, the door slamming behind him.

A tear fell down the brunette's cheek, dropping down the floor like a drop of fresh blood.

Collapsing down onto the couch beneath him, James broke down, reminiscing in the night- the last month, really.

The brunette shook profoundly and clenched the sides of the couch in despair- for the last 7 months they had been fine, Kendall cradling James through all of his sadness, until last month. Apparently Kendall's mom said something about him being gay and he flipped. At the wrong person. It was like realization hit the blonde and he threw his anger on James. It hadn't been the same since. They'd fight about everything- dinner, sex, clothes, school, careers, family, friendships, TV shows, _everything. _James was desperate to get things back to the way they were, before Kendall planned on ending the fragile relationship that had survived through nearly every situation and emotion.

But apparently not this one.

James slowly sat up and stared out the window, Kendall's car still perched on the road in front of the house. Getting up, the brunette stared out the door at his boyfriend, a tear slowly flowing down his cheek.

_"Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush? We're not done, are we? _

_'Cause I don't need to change this, atmosphere we've made if, You can stay one more hour. _

_Can you stay one more hour?_

Rain fell from the sky as James gazed at his boyfriend through the window, the blonde leaning over the hood of the car as he yelled profanities into the downpour.

Suddenly it hit James: Kendall was like this because of his mother's comment. She had said something that Kendall wasn't telling him.

Kendall wasn't allowed to date James anymore.

The brunette pressed himself closer to the window, wanting more than anything to comfort his boyfriend.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me,_

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay._

James slowly pulled the door open and stepped out into the rain, his hair slowly getting plastered to his head.

The brunette gently crept across his lawn towards Kendall, his hazel eyes soft as he watched his boyfriend sob.

Speeding up a bit, James kept venturing forward until he was behind Kendall, his tears being disguised by large raindrops rolling down his face.

The brunette then gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close, the blonde too weakened to protest.

James pushed his nose into Kendall's soft hair and hummed, breathing in his boyfriend's beautiful vanilla scent.

"J-Jamie," the blonde started, inhaling his despair. "Why are you still here- In this breaking relationship?"

James pulled Kendall's back closer to his chest, whispering, "Why would I _not _still be here?"

_Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done, you know. _

_Cause what's the point in chasing, if I can't enjoy your face and _

_We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight?_

Kendall slowly spun around in his boyfriend's grasp, pressing his face to James'.

"What for? For me?" The blonde let out a half-hearted chuckle as he gently pushed away from James, looking up as he rain fell on them. "What am I worth?"

The brunette pulled Kendall back into him furiously, holding the blonde's head stiffly to his shoulder.

"What are you _not_ worth?"

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me, _

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay. _

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care, _

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me._

Kendall squeezed his eyes together tightly, his body shaking and letting out sobs.

"Look Kendall," James whispered, holding his boyfriend closer. "Have you seen what we've been through?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded his head against James' shoulder, tears now falling endlessly from his eyes.

"Everything. And I wouldn't change that for the world." The brunette filed his hands through Kendall's hair, lazily curling his fingers around the ends and pulling gently. Nothing could describe what his boyfriend was to him- other than one simple word: his _savior._

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to,_

_And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through._

_And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away,_

_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way into you._

James pulled Kendall's face away from his shoulder and stared into the blonde's depressed emerald eyes.

Hesitating to examine his boyfriend's red, tear-stained face, James smiled softly and tenderly pressed his lips to Kendall's. When the blonde's lips didn't immediately respond, the brunette angrily pulled away and grasped Kendall's face, staring into his eyes passionately.

"Listen, Kendall. I don't give a _shit_ about what your mom says about us, okay?" James desperately searched his boyfriend's face for any kind of emotion, his eyes snapping from Kendall's eyes, to mouth, and back to his eyes.

"I love you, baby."

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me, _

_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay. _

_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care, _

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me._

Kendall blinked at his boyfriend through the large drops of rain falling on his face, a small smile reaching his lips.

It didn't matter what his mother said. All that mattered was that he had James in his life.

Sighing, the blonde pressed his lips to James', feeling the brunette smile back against his lips.

"I love you too," Kendall murmured as he pulled back from his boyfriend, his hand snaking down to lace his and the brunette's fingers together.

James smiled brightly and turned towards the house, pulling Kendall into his side and starting up the lawn.

_And if I was running,_

_And if I was crying,_

_And if I was scared."_

James and Kendall both shuffled through the front door, not honestly caring that they were soaking wet as they fell onto the couch together.

The brunette, straddling his boyfriend's waist, stared down at Kendall lovingly and lowered his upper body until his and the blonde's lips were inches apart.

_"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me."_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **And... END SCENE.

So this was just a cute little oneshot that was stuck into my head since last week...

I know it's kinda bad, but I had to post it. Sorry.

Anywho, I have an idea for just a little thing that I'm gonna start doing.

So every week I have a new "Kames song," so I'm gonna have a 'Kames song of the week' at the end of all of my oneshots, stories, chapters, updates, etc., etc., etc.

**Kames song of the week: "Find a Way" by Safetysuit.**

Review!


End file.
